Siempre es de noche
by vballerina
Summary: [Sorato] Es el primer año de aniversario de Sora y Matt. ¿Cual sera el regalo de cada uno de ellos?


Hola a todos! Bueno este es mi primer fic de Digimon y es un Sorato, espero que les guste, y quiero que sepan que estoy escribiendo una historia muy larga que tambien es un Sorato, pero les mando esta de antesala a la otra, espero que la disfruten, es corta pero bonita. Gracias y dejen reviews pls!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt y Sora, una pareja de 15 años, que salian hace casi 1 año, caminaban de la mano conversaban muy tiernamente en la salida de un café.

Matt: amor, sabias que desde el primer momento en que me enamore de ti empeze a escribir una cancion y…

Sora: Ai amor! Que lindo, te amo (le da un tierno beso en los labios) Me la enseñas?

Matt: uhmm vas a ir al concierto de mañana, verdad?

Sora: pues claro que si!

Matt: bueno pues, esperate al concierto.

Sora: ai no seas asi, me muero de las ganas!

Matt: No amor, es muy especial para mi, serias capaz de esperarme?

Sora: esta bien, pero solo porque tu me lo pides.

La noche del concierto. Era un 24 de Diciembre, y se cumplia un año desde que empezaron a ser novios.

Matt: Bueno y esta cancion que sigue…

FANS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Matt: La empeze a escribir hace poco mas de un año..

Fans: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Matt: Hoy la quiero cantar porque va dedicada al amor de mi vida, Sora! Porque hoy cumplimos un año!

Fans: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (algunas miraban con agrado y otras con desprecio a Sora, como todas las fans)

Matt: Sora, cielo, te amo demasiado chikita!

(Sora lo mira con amor y de su rostro salen unas cuantas lagrimas)

Empieza a sonar la musica….

_Cuéntame cómo va cayendo el sol._

_Mientras hablas pensaré:_

_Qué guapa estás, qué suerte ser_

_la mitad del cuento de un atardecer_

_que observo al escucharte,_

_porque mis ojos son tu voz._

_Acércate, que cuando estemos piel con piel,_

_mis manos te dibujarán,_

_tu aroma me dirá tu edad._

_Junto a ti, unidos sin saber por qué,_

_seguramente se me note_

_el resplandor de una ilusión,_

_porque a tu lado puedo olvidar._

_Que para mí siempre es de noche,_

_pero esta noche es como un atardecer,_

_si logras que a la vida me asome,_

_tus ojos sean los que brillen._

_Y la luna que la borren_

_que en mi eterna oscuridad_

_el cielo tiene nombre: tu nombre._

_Qué no daría yo por contemplarte_

_aunque fuera un sólo instante._

……

Al terminar la cancion, todas las fans empezaron con a gritar emocionadas de lo hermosa que era la cancion y el ritmo que le habian dado. Entonces…

Matt: Te amo Sora.

Sora: (ya estaba en el escenario, porque no aguantaba las ganas de ir a a abrazar a su Matt)

Entonces Matt y Sora se dan un beso tierno y a la ves intenso en el escenario, y todas las fans gritaban emocionadas.

Matt: (le susurra) Te amo chiquita, nunca te alejes de mi por favor.

Sora: Nunca Matt, nunca, te amo demasiado.

Sora se baja del escenario y continua el concierto. Al final, The Teengae Wolves se van al backstage y se cambian para irse, a la salida estaba Sora esperandolo.

Sora: Amor, la cancion fue hermosa.

Matt: No mas que tu ( la beso tiernamente y metio las manos dentro del abrigo de Sora, de modo que sentia su blusa y las curvas de su cintura. ).. y los demas?

Sora: Se fueron, querian dejarnos solos tu sabes, por nuestro aniversario jajaaja

Matt: jaja te gusto mi regalo?

Sora: mas de lo que te imaginas! Pero…falta mi regalo.

Matt: Ah si? Cual es? Yo pense que mi regalo eras tu..

Sora: jajaja si si pero hay algo mas. Ven acompañame.

En el departamento de Sora. Matt y Sora entraron, estaba todo decorado de petalos de rosa.

Sora: Matt, yo queria (estaba muy timida y sonrojada)… quiero que…

Sin pensarlo, Matt le dio un beso tierno y apasionado, y le susurraba cosas lindas en el oído. Así fue como, este le empezo a quitar el abrigo y luego empezo a desabrochar la blusa de Sora, y esta mientras le quitaba a el tambien el abrigo.. así fueron quedando desnudos y se entregaron de modo que eran uno, en una noche de pasion y mucho amor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno muchas gracias! Dejenme sus rewiews please! Estan bienvenidos todo tipo de criticas, felicitaciones, disgustos, quejas, etc etc. Ya pronto los sorprendere con una novela, larga de Sorato. Gracias de nuevo!

Valeria


End file.
